Fragility
by 11ng
Summary: Shizuo walked in on a bloody mess of trouble. (Summary changes with every chapter uploaded.) AU Shizuo/Izaya. Might be OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Ivory

**Fragility  
**_by 11ng_

Disclaimer:  
I own none of the Durarara! characters in the story.  
All rights reserved to its author and illustrator, Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda respectively.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Ivory**_

"_You are a monster…"_

He wondered how long he had been sleeping. Slowly, he opened his eyes, but the light filtering into his eyelids made him winced. He tried to recall the events leading to this, but his mind was completely blank.

"Ugh…"

Almost immediately, a sharp shatter was heard and the blur figure beside him screamed, possibly in horror, as the figure ran out of the room in exaggeration.

"H-He… He's awake!" His ears perked up as he gradually got used to the audibility of the surrounding. The painful light had begun to turn to objects.

_Fan…. Light… Ceiling…_

The male barely scanned around the austere room with his hazy eyes. It seemed to be similar to a ward of some sort, he thought.

"Can you see me?"

The quirky voice interrupted his train of thoughts as he turned abruptly. Then, his azure eyes travelled slowly to the source of voice.

"Yes." The male replied without any change in his blank expression.

"Can you move your arms and legs?"

The man momentarily paused, and then raised his arms awkwardly as he flexed his fingers with ease. Upon that, the man in white seemed to be relieved, releasing the breath he had unconsciously held onto. "Great..."

"Do you know who I am?" Blue orbs stared dead into the face of the bespectacled man. _It was now or never; he seems to know something,_ he thought. It felt empty to be unaware of everything.

The latter man instantly stilled, seemingly rather surprised by his sudden question. Yet, he regained his calm composure just as quickly.

"A-ah, your name is Heiwajima Shizuo." He revealed a forced smile, as if trying to reassure the curious male.

"Heiwajima Shizuo…?"Azure eyes narrowed in suspicion, as the blonde repeated it uneasily.

"Yes, Heiwajima Shizuo." The white collared man reiterated nervously as he clamped his hands together unconsciously. He could almost sense the uncomfort lingering in the air.

There was a brief silence.

"All right then, what am I here for, Mr… Kishitani?" His sight fell upon the name tag on the achromatic coat.

_Shinra Kishitani…_

_Doesn't ring a bell,_ he thought.

"Put this on, Shizuo. We don't have much time. I'll be outside." Shinra passed the blonde a suit, before leaving the room. The man growled inwardly when his question was completely ignored.

His first gaze upon the outfit didn't take too long to register and he quickly got off the bed to rid his heavily sanitized hospital robes.

_Classy_, he thought, as he slipped on the shirt and pants that were like his second skin. The vest came on soon and he was still having doubts of dressing like a bartender, despite looking remarkably handsome in it.

_Not that he would admit it himself._

The blonde proceed to exit the room, greeted by the doctor who seemed relatively shorter than he saw moments ago.

_Different perspective, I suppose, _he thought.

"Let's not forget about the finishing touches." The doctor held up the accessory cheerily as he neatly strapped it onto the blonde's collar.

"A bow? What exactly is all _this_ for?" The male's brows knitted in confusion, as he pointed to his formal attire. He couldn't help but wonder if he was honestly a bartender previously.

The doctor merely smirked, "Nothing much, just preparing you to be a _prey_."

* * *

**A/N: **Woohoo~ Done with the first chapter. Do visit my tumblr page for more real life updates~ 11ng tumblr!  
Also, don't bother correcting Shizuo's eyes colour. I know they are supposedly **_mocha_**. It's part of the plot, just leave it be.  
The story has barely started, I'll try to keep it updated... though, no promises.  
Please Review~!


	2. Chapter 2: Cinnabar

_**Chapter 2: Cinnabar**_

"Prey…" The word didn't appear to roll well with his tongue. It seemed like an unlikely word that would be used to describe… _him_.

He didn't remember anything about himself, but for someone 6'1", he was pretty sure that was unfitting. For starters, he was surprisingly well-built. Shizuo also retrieved some basic information about himself from the doctor, such as the inhumane strength that he could harness. Also, being short-tempered seemed to be his main problem, yet, he felt strangely serene all these while. Most importantly, the doctor had completely left out one most important knowledge: his past relations.

_Did he have a family? Siblings?_

_Friends?_

_Perhaps a lover?_

It was the most crucial thing, but he sensed that the bespectacled man had deliberately left it out. Hence, Shizuo had also chosen not to pry on it.

"_A turn to left and you'll reach it. Follow the address I told you." _The slightly muffled voice from his cell instructed, as he turned to the dark alley.

His sight rested upon the plain grey building at the end as he replied, "Got it, Doc." He made his way there, glancing around his shady surrounding lazily. The knowledge of having such a monstrous brute strength had assured the blonde of his own safety somehow, as he continued up the elevator.

"A business deal eh…?" His words trailed off as he exited the lift, looking for the address on the piece of paper the doctor had passed him.

The pseudo bartender stood motionlessly in front of the door. He knew he was too calm for someone who had 'lost his memory'. It was even more perturbing for him to be on an errand, especially under orders from a _doctor_. Shizuo began to suspect the validity of Shinra's words when suddenly, a piercing shrill shot through his ears. Without hesitation, his legs gave a powerful kick, destroying the door completely as he dashed in.

The entire unit was pitch black.

_Mmnn…mmhnn…_

Muffled sounds were all he heard. The blonde scanned the room as his eyes slowly grew used to the darkness. Fortunately, the entrance had allowed some corridor light to illuminate the vicinity, allowing clearer view of the area.

It was barely visible with the limited light source and almost went unnoticed, but he saw it by the glass wall.

A silhouette of two people, incredibly close.

They were kissing.

Shizuo's eyes widened in shock, as he remained completely lost for words. With the moonlight as their backdrop, he was positive that they were two men.

"Shit…" He blurted out unconsciously, accidentally catching the attention of the more active kisser. The blonde mentally kicked himself for interrupting, but kept his stance. He knew there was nothing to be afraid of since he possessed the greatest natural ability.

"Enjoying the view there?" The kisser smirked under the moonlight, as he released the collar of his partner, who fell abruptly onto the ground. To Shizuo's horror, the floor was littered with bodies upon closer inspection. The blonde's mind began to swirl, as he tried to catch onto the situation.

Shizuo inhaled sharply when the silhouette gradually approached him. When the silhouette came to light, he was temporarily stunned. In front of him stood a striking young man, with his inked hair and v-neck shirt slightly dishevelled from the passionate kiss. His jaws would have almost dropped if not for the threatening knife that had made its way to his neck without warning.

He grinned sadistically but Shizuo couldn't help but notice the raven's flushed face and half-lidded scarlet eyes from the closed up angle instead.

"You should know better than to come to my territory… _Shizu-chan_." The raven's tone was alluring, but the blonde knew better. The raven was taken aback when the bartender did not even flinch and his smirk faded away. He could tell something was off about the man in front of him, especially that disturbing calmness he brought.

The flick blade drew blood from Shizuo's neck but he merely passed the informant his cell.

"Your call." The blonde's firm voice showed no signs of fear, as he relaxed despite being in a compromising position.

Without hesitating, the smaller man snatched the phone and answered as he released the blonde.

"_Izaya…?" _

The raven spat and wiped his mouth in disgust from the earlier kiss. "Yes, yours fucking truly speaking, Shinra. Did you really run out of people and sent _these guys_ over?" His voice displayed blatant annoyance for the doctor, as he pinched his brows.

"_They were the fit men around town, of course besides my latest __**gift **__for you."_ Shinra replied mockingly as a chuckled was heard over the phone.

Ruby eyes glimpsed at the blonde, who was gently soothing his own neck and the informant simply gave a low laugh. "Spill the beans; how did you manage to coax that protozoan to come?"

"_So you didn't realize? I can't believe that slipped past you of all people! You're kidding me, aren't you?_" The doctor answered amusingly, as he thought that the raven was merely joking. Unfortunately, the resounding silence that followed seemed to disprove the doctor's initial thought, as he continued, "_...Look closer at him, Izaya._"

The informant slowly lowered the phone as he approached the blonde cautiously. Obviously, the taller man noticed and he consciously straightened himself as his azure eyes met with ruby ones. With a longer stare, the informant realized the beautiful sapphire gaze clearly did not belong to the strongest man of Ikebukuro.

His face, however, was the exact duplicate.

Izaya swung his body around, as he snapped furiously at the phone, "Shinra, _what the hell_ have you done?!" He knew that his doctor friend was wonky, but not the extent of experimenting on his friends!

"_Nothing, I just made a copy of Shizuo as you can see. He possess the exact ounce of strength your foe has, isn't that fascinating?_"

_Okay, so he was __**half **__right_, Izaya thought as his brows furrowed in irritation.

"_No harm done to him though! I just took some of his DNA secretly from his check-ups. Besides, all this is to help your critical problem here, might I remind you. The least you could do is to show some appreciation!" _The doctor blurted before the raven could retort.

_Right, his problem…_

"Thank you very much for nothing, _you ass_." The informant said sarcastically, as he ended the call abruptly. Rather than the doctor, there was a bigger problem to deal with. He had so many unanswered questions about the blonde with azure eyes, but said man could not care less about his predicament at all.

"So what's the situation, Orihara-san?" The blonde stood mindlessly by the door, reading off the residential name plate.

_Exact same __**tone**__ of voice too_, the raven thought as he snarled, pointing his index finger threateningly towards the blonde. It gave him the creeps that his doppelgänger foe was speaking to him with such formalities, but he had to tolerate because of his _problem_.

A dangerous grin crept across informant's face as he stated, "Izaya will do. And from now on, you are not Shizuo; you shall be _**Tsugaru**_."

* * *

**A/N: **Surprise~! BD  
Okay, but let's be glad that I established him as Tsugaru from now. Chapter 2 was longer than I wanted it to be, but I wasn't sure where to stop anyway, so enjoy this! Some characters might seem OOC (like Shinra), so sorry about that...  
Chapter 3 will take a long while. Meanwhile, check out my tumblr to stay updated: 11ng tumblr  
Meanwhile, pardon my grammatical and expression errors! I do try my best to stretch my vocabularies and correct my language errors~  
Please review and give me feedback on the story if you can!


End file.
